


The Mark of Oxin ~Phanfiction~

by LuiGarMir



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Magic, Canon Gay Relationship, Cheerful Phil, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Dan and Phil Games, Fluff, Gay Male Character, I Don't Even Know, I Just Really Love Phan, Kissing, M/M, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Protective Boyfriends, Protective Dan, Shy Dan, Soldiers, Sorry Not Sorry, The Mark of Oxin, Why Did I Write This?, Wizards, first phanfiction, hero - Freeform, new video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuiGarMir/pseuds/LuiGarMir
Summary: In an alternate universe where wizards and heroes are real…“Good morning, Daniel” the King greeted.“Good morning, your highness” Dan saluted.“I would like you to enter my training area to prove to me that you are a true soldier”And that’s how Dan’s epic quest started...





	1. Training Area

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [14 YEAR OLD PHIL’S GAME - Dan and Phil Play: The Mark Of Oxin!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/279582) by Dan and Phil. 



> So I watched D&P's new gaming video and, I don't know, I just felt the need of doing this...
> 
> Also, the first chapter is more about what happened in the actual video/game than my own writing, I promise next chapter won't be like that.  
> I'm planning on writing a similar yet different adventure.

“I found this on the ground. I want you to have it” the brown-haired boy gave Dan 200 gold while blushing.  
“Thanks, emm, boy” Dan said while waving goodbye.  
“See you soon” 

 

 

Dan, then, walked up to the shop in order to buy some potions and a Phoenix Down.  
Early in the morning Carol, a green-haired maiden, told Dan the King needed to talk to him. He wasn´t just going to approach the King with only a thin blade and an armor made of robust cloth. 

 

 

He hurried to the castle, tired of the sunlight and everyone’s happiness. He was exhausted even though it was early in the morning.  
He wasn´t a pessimistic, he was just not as excited of a happy little town and a sunny day as other people would have been. 

 

 

 

 **…**  
“Good morning, Daniel” the King greeted.  
“Good morning, your highness” Dan saluted.  
“I would like you to enter my training area to prove to me that you are a true soldier” 

_‘And I was planning on staying home and calling it a day’ Dan thought._

“What is that mark on your neck” the King asked. Dan put a hand on his neck feeling self-conscious.  
“Oh, it’s nothing” he assured, embarrassed “Can I get with some training? I feel I am ready to serve you” 

_‘Just when I thought this couldn’t get more awkward… that wasn’t smooth. At all’_

“Very well. Go through the door on the right to enter” 

 

 

 

He made his way through the right gate. 

“Welcome to the training area. I will help you through this if you like” said a black-haired boy who was waiting for Dan at the entrance of the training area.

_‘Ugh, I really don’t like interacting with other humans, but I guess I can use some extra help…’_

“Fine, whatever, I’m Dan. And your name?”  
“I’m Philip Michael Lester”  
“Yeah, I think I’ll stick with Phil”  
“Oh, Phil’s fine. I like it” Phil said “Hey, what’s that mark on your neck”  
“…Are you a magic user?” Dan asked trying to change the topic.  
“Yes! I’m improving” he sounded somewhat proud “You are a soldier, how come you can cast magic?”  
“Can we stop the questions and start training?” he sounded cockier than he intended to.  
“Ok then, whatever…” Phil responded looking a bit upset. 

 

They started walking together.  
“Look! There’s a… uh, what’s that?” Phil said “It’s a… It looks like a tombstone! I think it has something written on it”  
“ **’Look out for lava pools ahead, falling in could be fatal’** , because falling in lava could not be fatal” Dan mocked.  
Phil giggled.

 

 

 

 

They were almost done with the lava pools when suddenly, two huge spiders appeared. 

 

They both attacked the creatures. 

_‘He is kind of weak’ Dan thought ‘I need to get this over before he gets himself killed’_ Dan cast some fire, which instantly killed the spiders. 

After the battle, Phil used some magic to heal them both.  
_‘Well, at least he can do that’_

 

 

After some teleporters, battles against spiders, slimes and bats, and almost dying, Phil learnt to use fire, which made Dan feel more at ease. 

 

 

 

 

 **…**  
“’Get on this teleporter to fight against Rishan the dragon’” Phil read out loud “Not Rishan!” he exclaimed.  
“Wasn’t it?”  
“No, yes, I meant ‘Not Rishan’ in a… melodramatic way, I guess” Phil explained.  
Dan looked at him and, for the first time in a long time, laughed.  
A real, honest and well-intended laughter.

Phil’s eyes widened when he heard Dan’s laughter, and started laughing too. 

 

 

 

 

 **…**  
“Sorry, Dan, this is your battle, I cannot help. Do your best, I know you’ll win!” Phil cheered. 

_‘I wouldn’t want him to get injured anyways…’_

“I understand, I will see you again sometime, right?”  
“That would be good, oh, I found this for you!” Phil gave Dan two potions. 

 

Dan smiled. _‘I think this is the most fun I’ve ever had-_ Phil unexpectedly hugged Dan.  
“Good luck, Dan”

 

 

After the awkward yet comforting hug, Dan decided to finally approach Rishan, a green dragon with tiny wings.

 

 

 

 

 **…**  
“Noooooo!” Rishan growled before collapsing. 

“Wow! That was great, I think we should go and see the king” Phil said approaching Dan. 

Dan agreed but before greeting the king he changed his weapon. He equipped a flint spear, which seemed more useful against another dragon. 

 

“Hey, Phil. What about we go to the shop before speaking to the king?” Dan asked.  
“Um, well, I mean, that’s ok” Phil looked a little dumbfounded but followed Dan nevertheless. 

 

Dan bought a leather armor; and a wood helmet for Phil.  
_‘Just in case. His magic was a bit rubbish. A helmet will go well with him…’_

 

 

 

 

 **…**  
“Good morning, Dan” said the King.  
“Good morning your highness”  
“Congratulations on finishing my training area, I now have something to ask you”  
“Ok…”  
“I would like you to travel to Crystal, the next city, as something strange is happening there”  
“What do you mean strange?”  
“I am not sure. The king of Crystal couldn’t explain it”  
“Sounds interesting, I’m in!”  
“I have arranged a ship outside the village. It’ll take you to Crystal”  
“Let’s get going then” Dan said. 

 

 

 

Dan walked out of the castle.  
_‘I guess it will be rather long until I can finally take a day off...’_

 

 

“Hey, Dan!” he turned around to face what now he recognized as Phil’s voice.  
“Waddup, Phil?”  
“What we did earlier, as a team, was fun, wasn’t it?” Phil asked.  
“Yeah, I guess it was” Dan answered blushing a little.  
“So, you’re heading to Crystal…”  
“Right…” Dan answered expressionless.  
“Do you mind if I come too? I need to increase my magic power” Phil asked cheerfully.  
“Ok, as long as you don’t slow me down” Dan replied in a rush.  
Phil gave him a little smile. 

 

_‘Fuck. I did it again, didn’t I?’_

 

“I mean, it’ll be nice having you around” Dan corrected himself in a low voice. Phil heard him and smiled widely. 

He held out his hand to shake Dan's. Dan smiled a little and shook Phil’s hand. 

“So that’s it “Phil exclaimed optimistically “We are a team now!”


	2. Is this Crystal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil arrived at an oddly looking island.  
> Everything looks dead... wait, what's wrong with Phil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me such a long time to write this chapter... but I was struggling with writer's block.  
> I hope you it!

 

 

 

 

They arrived at an island.  
The weather was cold and everything looked… dead.

 

 

“Is this Crystal?” asked Phil.  
  
“I’m not sure. Stay close” Dan pleaded.  
Phil grabbed Dan’s arm with shuddering hands. He wasn’t feeling good.

 

 

And it wasn’t an exaggeration. The snow covering the land was gray and sticky, and it definitely smelled horrible.

 

 

 

 

“Iugh, something really stinks!” Phil’s lips pouted.

Dan looked at Phil, is he also hearing those noises?  
He was sure an animal was nearby. The brown-haired boy could hear a heavy breathing and some growling.

That has to be an animal, right? Wait… it sounds like a person crying…

 

 

 

“Let’s get going, Phil. Maybe we can find someone around here” they walked deeper into the island.

 

 

 

But the deeper they went, the lonelier and more terrifying everything became.  
No one was there and the silence was unnatural; Dan started feeling uneasy.

 

 

 

 

“What the hell happened here?” Dan stopped walking “Let’s get the hecky heck out of here, Phil”  
  
“But, Dan, if this is Crystal…”  
  
“Phil?” the blue-eyed boy collapsed near a black-purplish tree. The young wizard was breathing heavily and his eyes were moving too fast trying to focus on something.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_What are you doing?_ **

 

**_You are not even good enough…_ **

 

**_You have never been; Martyn was always better than you._ **

 

**_Better at magic…_ **

 

**_A better son…_ **

 

**_Better at everything…_ **

 

**_You shouldn’t be alive!_ **

 

**_Even now, you are forcing Dan to travel with you, aren’t you?_ **

 

 

Phil was trying his best to ignore those voices, but it was impossible. It was as if they were inside his head.

 

 

 

“Dan…” Phil said in a low voice.

  
Dan crouched and took hold of the guy.

 

“Phil? What’s wrong?” Dan asked trembling “Hey, answer me!” he almost shouted.

 

 

 

 

Something was really fucking wrong. Phil was paler than usual, and that was alarming. After spending four months in a ship with Phil, Dan could actually identify Phil’s normal paleness. The brown-haired felt ill at ease.

 

 

 

Something on the floor moved.

  
Dan turned too fast and it took him a moment to focus and clearly see that black shadows were moving closer to them. Moving towards Phil.

 

“Phil? I think we should move… no, really, move, Phillip!” but Phil wasn’t listening. He didn’t even acknowledge Dan.

 

 

He took Phil’s hand and started running, but the older man was barely moving.  
“Come on, Phil! I suck at sports, I can’t carry you all the way out of the island. I’m going to leave you here… fine, that was a joke, but still…" Dan was about to have a panic attack.

 

He took a deep breath.  
If Phil was passing through this, he was in charge of taking care of the boy. He owned him that much.

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----------------Flashback---------------------

 

“Dan? Where are you?” Phil asked walking out of the ship’s kitchen. He was eating Dan’s cereal but he knew Dan wouldn’t actually be angry, even if the younger one was going to make a fuss out of it.

 

He found Dan laying on the hallway’s floor.  
“Oh, Dan, again?” Phil sat beside his friend and stroked his back “Shh, don’t worry. Why don’t you bring your lyre and play a song?”

 

Dan’s face brighten up. He loved music. And even if he had an evil, weird, old lyre teacher, Dan really enjoyed playing his lyre.

Phil stayed with him all day long and most of the night. That was the first night Dan felt truly in peace with life itself.

 

\----------------End of Flashback--------------

 

 

 

 

He definitely needed to help Phil now.

 

 

“Phil! Snap out of whatever shit’s gotten into you!” he commanded “Please, I need you”

  
“No, Dan. Look at me! I’m not helping you! I’m only slowing you down; I’m slow and terrible at magic. I can’t even use a sword! You are always saving me. He… he died because of me, ok!? I’m not even supposed to be alive!” Phil cried out.

 

Dan looked at the boy. He could relate; Dan suffered of anxiety, he was a downer, but lately, Phil has always been there to cheer him up.

 

He sat down next to Phil.

  
“Hey…” he was terrible at talking about feelings and stuff… “Stop that crap-talking. You are a great wizard, you do tons of cool things I wouldn’t be able to do after years of practice. But most importantly, you are simply the best person I know, and I thank whatever is out there for having you in my life” Dan blushed furiously.

 

Phil’s eyes opened widely –his eyes were red and puffy –and hugged Dan. Dan’s heart skipped a beat.

 

_Calm down. It’s normal, people tend to show affection and hug each other…_

 

Dan wrapped his arms around his…friend?

 

 

 

The shadows were no longer moving. Dan saw and opportunity and picked Phil up.

  
“Come on, Phil, time to go” he started running while carrying Phil “I’m gonna rescue you from this freaky island”

 

 

Shadows moved again and darkness covered them up.

 

 

 

 

**_You are worthless_ **

 

**_Stupid_ **

 

**_Dumb bitch_ **

 

**_Idiot_ **

 

**_Trash_ **

 

**_Untalented_ **

 

**_Ugly_ **

 

**_Waste of space_ **

 

**_Do you even try?_ **

 

**_Stop!_ **

 

**_STOP!_ **

 

 

 

Not sure why but he did stop.

The shadows shrank and joined up until they looked like the body of a little boy. Dan was blinded for a moment by the sudden light.

 

 

 

“Why” the body shouted “Why don’t you have a break down? Why don’t you start panicking?” it wasn’t even trying to stop him anymore.

“You see, those things you were whispering… I’ve thought them all before. I hate myself the most and I’ve accepted that I hate everything about myself. My top priority now is making sure you don’t break this blazing ball of sunshine” Phil was gripping Dan as if his life depended on it.

 

 

 

The little boy just sat down and hugged his legs.

 

 

Dan rushed to the boat and walked up. He put Phil down on the boy’s bed.

 

 

He was about to leave when a cold hand grasped him by the wrist.

  
“Dan… all those things you said…”  
  
“Phil!? Oh, good Lord, how are you feeling?”  
  
Phil took a moment before answering “Much better. I can breathe and think properly now but, still, all those things you said… why do you hate yourself so much?”

“Well, I’ve always been alone. After some time you start seeing every single flaw in your being. It’s hard to think nice about yourself after that”

 

Phil closed his eyes and said “You know, I think you are the most incredible person I’ve ever met”

 

 

 

  
The boy didn’t let go of Dan’s hand. And Dan didn’t even make an effort to leave.


	3. Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Dan and Phil finally arrived to Crystal. 
> 
> Are they ready to face what's waiting for them?

 

 

Dan and Phil arrived to Crystal.

 

“So… what do we do now?” asked Dan.

 

 

It was a cold place. Everything was covered in snow; come to think about it, Crystal looked rather deserted.

Anyways, anything would be better than the last island, right?

 

 

“Look! There´s another tombstone-thingy! **‘The hidden underground village Crystal has a trapdoor somewhere on this land. It’s hard to find but easy to spot…’** Weird message, at least monsters don’t like the cold so we’ll be safe here” Phil said.

 

Dan shivered and hugged himself.

 

 

“Dan, are you ok?” Phil asked concerned.

“Yeah, m’fine… It’s just… it’s freezing, don’t you think?”

“Not really” said a cheerful Phil “I must be like a warm-blooded animal!”

“A what?”

“Animals that can maintain a body temperature higher than their environment, like a lion! I really like lions…”

“Ok, right. So, Philion, can I borrow your jacket?”

“Of course, Dan!” Phil smiled “Wait! Did you just call me _Philion_?”

“I mean –yes –but, not like…” Dan’s face was a bit red. He put on Phil’s jacket.

“It sounds so nice! I like it!”

“Right, so, shall we go on?”

“Where to?”

“I dunno…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When they reached the hidden village, the first thing Dan decided to do was to find the closest inn, which turned out to be the only inn in the village.

“Please, Phil…”

“No, Dan, why don’t you want to speak to the innkeeper?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to talk to her… it’s just that sometimes I can’t be bothered to engage people in conversation”.

“After all this months, Daniel, are you just telling me you are an… introvert?”

“I’m not particularly an introvert, and before you ask, it’s not that I have an attitude problem. It’s _literally_ just laziness”

Phil giggled “The way you say ‘literally’ is… cute. I like it”

“Ugh, your personality is too adorable sometimes” Phil smiled “Most of the time it makes me want to puke” Dan laughed at Phil’s surprised face.

“That’s it. You are talking to the innkeeper” having said that, Phil walked out of the inn. He didn’t look mad though.

 

 

 

 

“Hello, do you have any room left for the weekend?” Dan awkwardly asked the innkeeper.

“Oh, yes, we have a lovely double room available”.

“Wait, a what?”

“Yes… a double room… wait, isn’t that cute guy your boyfriend?” the employee asked.

“As a matter of fact, no” Dan replied defensively “We are not a couple and we would like a twin room, please”

 

The girl’s face turned pale. She started biting her nails.

“I’m really sorry but there are no twin rooms left, you think the double room will be fine?”

“Yeah, right, whatever” Dan replied gloomily.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Ah, you must be Daniel” the king greeted “you brought your….”

“My friend” Dan said tired of explaining his nothing-more-than-a-friendship with the blue-eyed boy “Phil is my friend”

“Hello, your highness, sir, emm… hi!” Phil nervously stuttered.

“What rank are you both?” the king was an old man with a white long beard. He looked so much like the king back at their hometown but there was something different… His eyes! This king’s eyes were almost pitch black –which was pretty disturbing, Dan had never seen eyes so dark –and he looked exhausted even if he was smiling to both boys.

“I’m a soldier and Phil is a magic user” Dan replied forcing a smile.

“Very good indeed” the king looked pleased “What is that mark on your neck, Dan?”

Phil’s head snapped up “Yeah! Dan… I think I’ve seen it before but I can’t remember where”

“It’s nothing” he looked at Phil “Really, it’s just a birthmark”  

“Well, if it’s not bothering you, it’s not bothering me. Anyways, your mission” the king chuckled darkly “The townspeople seem to be going mad. We have directed the source of this to statues in my dungeons and in town. Maybe Philip can use a charm to make statues show its true self. I’m counting on you. Anyways, good luck, guys!”

 

“You should go to the left dungeon first. I think it’ll be easier and you can learn about what you’re dealing with here” the king recommended.

“Yes, sir” they both answered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The first dungeon was actually easy compared to the one in the right, but they were doing quite well.

 

“Are you ready?” Phil asked Dan when they were in front of the last statue there. They checked every other one, and this was the last in the room.

“Wow, this seems strong, are you sure you want to battle?” ever since Phil had those breakdowns at anxiety-island, as Dan referred to, the brown-haired boy was a bit overprotective of Phil.

“Yes, Dan. I couldn’t help you fight against Rishan, let me make it up to you”.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Madness demon appeared. This demon was bigger and more terrifying than the last one.

“Let me put the demon to sleep” Phil said. He cast a spell and the demon was fast asleep. He then cast sparkle.

 

 

“ _Ignis incedium_ ” Dan chanted. Fire poured from his sword and stroke the demon.

“Wait! You can do magic?” Phil asked surprised “How?”

“I have no idea” Dan said without stopping the strike of fire “It’s like those words kept repeating in my head but I don’t know where they came from”.

“Whatever it is, don’t stop”.

 

 

 

After a while, the demon finally collapsed.

“That was scary” Dan breathed out.

“We are great!” Phil cheered “So you can do magic… I think you are a Warrior Mage”.

“A… Warrior Mage?” Dan face paled “You can’t be serious, that’s nearly impossible, not to mention that if anyone were to be a Warrior Mage, it wouldn’t be me”.

 

 

It was said that the Warrior Mages were once an active group of knights in the region of Britannia. They were known as the strongest class of knights Britannia had. They were fierce and they were the most terrifying weapon against Leviathan’s Kingdom.

But it was just a fairytale passed down by parents.

 

 

“I know it sounds dumb but you are so powerful and that would explain your mark…”

“Birthmark, Phil, it’s just a birthmark” Dan replied and walked out of the cavern. They were just missing the demon inside the town’s statue.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The statue contained the spirits of Tomska, Mrs. Johnson and Sergeant Pugsley

 

Tomska and Mrs. Johnson were easy to defeat. But as they kept trying to lower Sergeant Pugsley’s health, Dan and Phil were reaching their limits.

Pugsley was a maverick, he was a little old. But was the best damn soldier at Crystal when he was alive.

 

 

They changed their strategy; Phil used health spells to cure them both as Dan kept attacking Pugsley.

 

Dan’s mark started burning. Dan shouted in pain. He could hear someone’s voice again. He gripped his sword and murmured “ _Umbra accendo_ ”

Shadows rose and covered Pugsley’s body. The spirit then vanished.

 

Dan’s body was trembling. He couldn’t focus on anything. Phil placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder and cast a stronger health spell.

Dan stood up slowly and looked at his friend.

 

“No! You ruined my plan and you shall pay!” said a husky voice.

“Yeah? And who do you think you are?” Dan asked.

“Sadly, you don’t have enough time to find out” the voice said “Cast lava!”

 

 

Dan and Phil were teleported to a lava cave. Dan couldn’t see for a moment and that’s when the voice said “Prepare to die, Daniel”

“Don’t hurt him!” Phil shouted.

“Phil, stay back!”

“This must end now. Spirits, I command thee, give this boy to the god of fire”

 

 

The man pushed Dan to the lava. The last thing he could see, while falling to his inevitable death, was a man with red hair taking hold of Phil and disappearing yet again.

Then, hands made of lava reached out and took Dan, pulling him deeper and deeper below.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--------

 

“Dan was a young boy with great feelings toward what was right and what should be done. Everyone considered him as a friend and he will be greatly missed. Here we bury him and will remember what a brave young man Daniel James Howell was” the priest said.

 

 

“I still can’t believe it” the king, Dan and Phil’s hometown king, lamented “Dan was… he was something I have never seen before. So powerful, so fearless. And yet, he died young. Where’s that Phil boy? It’s strange he didn’t appear to Dan’s funeral. I hope wherever he is, he is safe and sound”.


End file.
